Patterning technologies have been used in the manufacture of electrical and optical devices using organic films. Especially, the patterning technique typically used in the semiconductor processes is photo-patterning in which the material absorbs light and is then cross-linked or degraded to provide desired patterns. Such methods can be used when the absorption wavelength of the material and the wavelength of the irradiation are overlapped. However, there is a limit in using this method because no cross-linking occurs when the absorption wavelength of the material and wavelength of irradiation differ from each other.